Living in a hospice
by bumblebeetobe98
Summary: Duncan is dying. There's no cure, no hope. The doctors decided to put him in a hospice. So the night before he left he asked his apartment neighbor Courtney to visit him since no one else would. Will she go? If so what will happen? Well read to find out!


Living in a Hospice

By bumblebeetobe98

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Courtney's P.O.V:**

I walked the halls of empty hospice. It was a long narrow hallway, covered with chipping white paint. I knew why I was here. Did I like it? No. My neighbor has a blood problem. He's dying.

He told me the night before he came here he hoped to see me. No one else would come. I don't blame them. He is rude, rebellious, and totally gross. He has this three inch tall green Mohawk. His face is covered in piercings–surprisingly, no pimples! only interesting part on him is his eyes. Undoubtedly, they are pretty. His name is Duncan. I have hung out with him before. He invited me to a Christmas party this one time, so I went to it. He tricked me. Kissed me I might say, pulled me under mistletoe, and kissed me.

It did not end pretty, he was kicked right in his area **~~A/N that is what I say, Area~~ **

I was soon out of my thought when I appeared at his door. 210. Great, this is going to be so awkward!

I slowly turned the knob, taking in a deep breath, scared of what might happen next. I pushed open the door. Duncan was laying there. Head to the side, more silent that he has been in his whole life. I should know I live next to him, him and his loud apartment. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Duncan said my name. "Princess, hey you came. Thought I might die all alone" He smirked. I just rolled my eyes, and sat in the chair next to the bed. "Well are you going to speak?" He asked after a while. "Shut up!" I snapped. "Well, well, someone woke up on-""Shut up!" I barked, "Is that all you can say?" He asked, only a bit amused. "Shut up" I said again; when I realized what I said, I blushed and added "No" I heard him chuckle, I almost said shut up again. But quickly stopped myself.

I saw him reach under the bed, and pull out a beer. "Ugh, why are you drinking?" I asked in disgust. "I'm going to die tonight, why not have a beer?" He said shrugging taking a sip of his drink. The words rather stung. "How do you know 'it's' tonight?" I wondered, careful of were I was heading. "Well" He said as he faced me. "They told me I had two weeks right?" He continued. "Well it'll officially be two weeks, tonight." "Tonight" I mumbled. "Tonight" He agreed with a nod.

"Huh" I mumbled. "Well, um, what have you been doing recently?" I asked trying to start a conversation. He just looked at me and said. "Really? Well, then, I guess. Lying here?" I laughed, though it was not supposed to come out. I guess it slipped.

"Are you scared?" I blurted, "Of what?" He shifted his body so it was facing me. "Dying?" I asked looking into the teal eyes, that I have known, hated, and most likely will miss. "Sort of, they say." He stopped there. "It's okay, you don't have to continue if you don't want to," "They say, that dying of a blood problem, really just makes you tired, then you fall asleep" "And never wake up" I finished for him. He just nodded in agreement.

It was silent for at least ten minutes, at the most. "I'm not feeling to hot" Duncan groaned. I then knew it was coming. Duncan was going to get tired, say he was going to rest his eyes, take a nap, but never wake up. "Well, this is officially awkward" I mumbled.

"I'm sorry!" He blurted. "For what?" I asked he turned his head, not looking at me. Like what he was about to say would be too much for him. "Everything" He shook his head. "Good, you should be" I said. After five minutes, I spoke up "I'm going to miss you." "You are?" He asked, he looked into my onyx eyes, and I looked at his teal ones. "Yeah" "Does that mean I can go to sleep?" He joked. I laughed, "Yeah," I grabbed his hand (the one that didn't have beer in it) and squeezed as though I was comforting him. He put his head aside, to the side that wasn't facing me.

I heard him exhale, and then burst out into coughs. He reached his beer can to his lips. "No!" I shouted, which rather scared us both. He looked at my confused eyes. "I'll get you some water"

I stood up and walked over to the sink, grabbed a cup; filled it up with water. And gave it to Duncan. He shrugged carelessly and drank it all down in a few gulps. "I'm going to bed, if I don't wake up" "I know" I finished for him. "No. Tell the nurses, I hope they like, urinal cakes in their coffee," He said with a smirk. I gave him a disgusted look, and gently slapped his shoulder. He just laughed. That is seriously gross. He closed his eyes. Even as he was dying, he was hot.

"Hey if the seven deadly sins are real" He blurted out of nowhere. "I'll tell you" That made no sense. 'Why?" I asked curiously. "Oh come on. We both know you've committed at least four of them" I scoffed. "Oh so? Which four?" He thought for a minute, "Gluttony, sloth, greed, and lust" I rolled my eyes. Then stopped. _Lust? _I thought, "I've never committed lust." I cross my hands across my chest. "Oh yes you have!" He yelled. I flinched at his tone." Name one time I committed lust." He just smirked, that same annoying smirk. The smirk he will be smirking when he is lying in his coffin...smirking. "Remember when you kissed me at the Christmas party?" He said, awakening me from my daze. I was shocked, why is he bringing it up? "Oh you mean when you kissed ME?" He laughed and smirked, and smirked.

A few minutes passed of us watching the news, it was so low. I think the volume must be on at least eight. Then I blurted, "I'm sorry but I hate your smirk" He laughed and faced me. He just stared at me, for a while. I felt awkward. He just shook his head and continued watching television.

"Okay I'm tired, I'm going to sleep and die." He voice scared me; I couldn't help but jump a little. I also caved in a little by his choice of words. "Nice knowing you" He said before immediately turning his head over to his side and resting. "Yeah nice knowing you too" I mumbled. I couldn't help it, sarcasm found it's way out. I heard him scoff silently. After about two minutes his heart monitor rang a long a silent beep. Well that's it. Duncan died; and I was there to witness it. I got up and walked over to his side of the bed. His eyes were open. They were pain filled. I closed them with my palm. I could not help it; I bent down and kissed his cheek. It felt necessary; it felt like the right thing to do. I pulled his blankets over his head, unplugged the heart monitor –it was annoying the crap out of me-. I walked over to the door and paused. "Goodbye Duncan" Then left with my head held high.

**First one-shot fanfiction thing ever! Hoped you liked it. Read? Laugh? Love? Review!**


End file.
